Disabling The Lies
by armadas
Summary: Farra Days, Ellody Harris, and Wayne McCane are three students from Collège François Dupont , none of which are too pleased with a Miss Lila Rossi… or In which three actually disabled students have a bone to pick with the miraculous serial liar.
1. Chapter One: Wheels

Chapter One: Wheels

As arrogant, self centered and like Chloé bourgeois of her it was, Ellody had become used to the crowds in the hall splitting like the Red Sea for her. Unlike with the mayor's daughter the reason for the people parting was not because she was a bully or in other cases a social outcast. They simply walked to the sides to allow François Dupont's only full time wheelchair bound student pass. Yet today, everyone seemed a little too distracted to pay her mind which was quite odd and rather irritating.

Ellody was no where near unpopular. Everyone knew her and she would even call herself a social butterfly if not for the growing negative connotation around that term. Most days she would be chatting with someone knew as she went from class to class when not with her usual squad. Most people, especially at school, were eager to help her with whatever she needed, which more often than not she refused. After all she was more than capable of doing things on her own and she was always happy to prove it.

She had even done well for herself in the world of high school higherarchy just from her talkative and flamboyant personality. She was the proud representative of Madam Mendeleev's class and she flourished in the role. Ellody was determined not to be known as the girl in the wheelchair but simply for her personality and character, but that didn't mean she didn't appreciate the common curtesy that she received from it.

So today when her peers continuously cut her off and huddled in groups impossible for her to miniver her chair through it was a little irritating. She just wanted to get to the canteen and eat her food before physics, and being blocked again and again was making that a little more than difficult.

Finally, having had enough a good five minutes prior, she hollared, "HALLWAYS ARE FOR WALKING! I'm the only person who gets to sit around here. So get moving or I will run your butts over with no remorse!"

The group of gossiping girls turned to her. Some looked taken aback. Those were the people she was friendly with but truly knew only in felt as if she sort of intimidated them and she wasn't sure if it was from her wheels or her large attitude. However also in the group were two of her close friends and the looks they sent her were priceless. Ellody raised her eyebrows appraisingly a couple times, making sure to look right at them. "Must I repeat myself girls? I swear I want to eat my god dang sandwich not listen to you all talk about Adrien Agreste's abs. His are nothing compared to mine and no one is drooling over these bad boys." She moved her hand back and forth in front of her very flat, very lacking in abs chest. "Now come on time is of the essence because I have physics next and ain't nobody wants a hangry Ellody facing off against Mandeliev in a room with chemicals now do we?"

The girls laughed, though some a little nervously, and her two friends Aurora and Mireille made way for Ellody to join them as they finally started to walk to the lunch room. She already knew them and they just came to expect the loud mouth yelling attitude from her. "You know Ellody how are you even allowed to be class rep when your language is like that?" Aurora called to her and Ellody grinned.

She wheeled over and rolled side by side with their group. "Because good old principal Damocles knows I am the only one who will manage to keep you psychos in check." She flipped her short straw blond hair back, "I mean god knows I'm awesome."

"I think the staff is just scared of your rath," teased Mireille. "Heaven knows that was the only reason we all voted for you."

"Aww Miri you think I am scary!" She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye, "How sweet! Markipoo will be so happy to know he's not the only one terrified of me. Speaking of where is he?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Aurora snickered as they entered the canteen and caught sight of Mark with his head leaning against Nathaniel Kurtzberg's shoulder, watching Nathaniel draw something.

"They better be working on inserting me into their comic. I suggested to Mark to make me an akuma the size of Gigantitan and my chair having fire guns attached to the wheels! Oh and of course my skin would be purple because that would be totally dope!"

"If you ever got akumatized than Ladybug and Chat Noir would be screwed and we'd all be living under Hawkmoth's rule. I swear you would look at them and they would crumble."

"Not even Hawkmoth would be crazy enough to Akumatize her though. He wants to rule the world or whatever not destroy it," Aurora said, bumping her hip playfully with Mirelle's.

Ellody opened her mouth to answer but she was cut off by a squeal of, "There she is!" From one of the other girls who were previously blocking the hallway, who in her exclamation had actually stopped walking and caused the whole group of them to halt and block the way once more. Ellody was about to contort her face into a scowlonce more until it was overtaken by her supreme confusion.

"Obviously we didn't have a chance to sit with her. Bustier!s class is gonna hog her all to themselves."

"No fair I really wanted to meet her. I heard she promised Lahiffe to introduce him to Spielberg and Thomas Astruc and I wanted to see who else she knew."

"She knows Prince Ali and helps him with his charity projects a lot. Oh and she knows Jagged Stone! I think I also heard she was a bridesmaid at Megan and Harry's royal wedding..."

"Not only that though! She knows Ladybug! They are like besties,"

"Wait Ladybug!? Oh my gosh! I really want to talk to her now!"

Ellody held up a hand, becoming lost in what they were talking about. "hold up. Who's _Spielberg's Ladybug Bridesmaid?"_

"You don't know?" Aurora asked as she went up on her tip toes to get a better look. "Usually you hear things before everybody else with all the _randos_ you talk to." Ellody pierced her lips at Aurora calling her friends and acquaintances that, "Anyways there is this new girl in Bustier's class who everyone has been talking about."

Ellody shook her head, "They haven't mentioned there being any new students at the representative meetings. Marinette would have been instructed to do an orientation and what not,"

"Well not new. She transferred sometime last year but had to go to Achu." Mirelle clarified.

Ellody tried to crane her neck to see this new girl, but couldn't see past all the standing people who were just as eagerly trying to get a peak. She placed her hands on her wheels. "Well instead of gawking at her why not we introduce ourselves. Makes more sense to me than continuing to sit here and not eat our dang lunches! Anyways I'm sure she'd be fine with some more people joining her and Bustier's class is super nice. They won't care,"

Ellody didn't wait for any of the girls to answer as she rolled over and pulled up at the table. Out of the group only Aurora and Mirelle had been brave enough to approach this new girl with her and it made Ellody scoff. Those silly girls were blowing this whole thing out of proportion. There were already famous people at their school. Who cares if there was one more, or at least one who knew a bunch of famous people. She herself was not too impressed by these connections as when she was younger and her disease proved harsher on her body she interacted with several celebrities visiting the hospital for charitable and or PR insisted moves. She had gotten to meet Jagged Stone and several Parisian sports legends yet she never went around publicizing this fact. Anyways two of her closest friends were weather girls, they had a brand named super model strutting the halls, the literal mayor's daughter, child of an actor and several other children of famed folks. She thought the whole aspect didn't really effect the students anymore with their school being rather elite but clearly not.

"That's for you Lila,"

"Here's your appetizer Lila,"

"And I've got your main course!"

"I'll fetch your dessert,"

The chorus of Bustier's students volenteering themselves to serve this new girl, whose name fell from their lips so often she was surprised the girls she was with didn't already know it, was the first thing which Ellody noticed about Lila. It immediately set her Curiosity sky rocketing. Her slight unintrest from earlier turned into full blown nosieness.

"I'm sorry I can't carry my own tray. it's almost impossible with this sprained wrist."

"Hello!" Ellody said cheerily as she pulled up to the table. Lila looked over and a look of perfectly masked irritation turned to that of intrest. "My name's Ellody must be Bustier's new_-newer_ student,"

Lila grinned, reminding Ellody of one of the sharks from Finding Nemo or Hyenas from the Lion King. "Yes hi it's so nice to meet you! My name is 're in a wheelchair, no?"

Ellody's friendly grin totally fell from her face. She had just met this girl and she decided the first thing to do is to state an obvious fact. Anyone with working eyes could tell that yes she was in a wheelchair. Ellody wanted to make a snarky remark but something inside her told her to see how this would play out. So she smiled again and forced an apprehensive laugh, "Yep. I have been for the better half of my life."

"Oh I am so sorry! I was in a wheelchair and they said I would have to be in one forever as well. I was in America to speak to the United Nations about better protection for endangered species and the implements of animal rights, but when I was leaving the building I saw a bald eagle chick in the road. I couldn't just leave the poor thing there and it sort of seemed like a sign. So I ran into the road to save it but I was hit by a car in the process. Luckily the eaglet was alright. THe President of America actually adopted it and named it after me and it lives in the White House with her now. However I suffered serious injuries to my spine and they thought I'd be permanently impaired. It was traumatic but the doctors said they had never seen anyone recover like me. It is truly a miracle that I can walk now but I have pains still... ow..."

Ellody stared at Lila, her face aghast in offense. What the literal hell!? She was about to give this girl the telling off of a lifetime. She had never met anyone with the audacity to tell such a fabricated story especially about something as personal as being wheelchair bound! She thought about her friends who _HAD_ been in car accidents and became para or even quadriplegic. She thought about herself and all the treatment she has needed since she was young and newly diagnosed, and all the pain she had suffered through. Maybe she would have thought the story to be true, after all Lila's voice was just so emotional like she was reliving it. Plus she knew of people who had been temporaryly in wheel chairs and sometimes a week feels like forever. She could have believed it... If not for the fact that, well, **THE PRESIDENT OF THE USA WAS SUPPOSABLY INVOLVED WITH LILA'S ACT OF HEROISM FOR THE COUNTRY'S ENDANGERED NATIONAL ANIMAL AFTER SUPPOSEDLY GIVING A SPEECH ABOUT ANIMAL RIGHTS!** That was just a_ little_ to Convenient. There was also the fact **LILA GOT MIRACULOUSLY HEALED AND CLEARLY HAD NO MOBILE CONSTRAINTS! **The little _"ow"_ like that of a creingey child actor was just the cherry on the cake of bs.

She opened her mouth to give this girl a _**stern talking to**_ but couldn't say anything as all Bustier's surrounding classmates started giving Lila their condolences, or calling her strong, or amazing, selfless, brave, badass, and whatever else their seemingly inebriated brains could concoct. Aurora and Mirelle were even right their congragelating Lila on her... _accomplishment._

Her anger reached a new peak. She was unaddmitably easily aggrivated but she claimed that it was only when people were being idiotic and right now she was about to lunge out of her chair and strangle every last one of these kids yet her complete shock that this was real kept her from acting. Never had she felt so- so- inhuman before this! How dare this random girl come in and publically make a mockery of her and her disability and for what- kicks and gigs? Attention? Friends? She had never felt so insulted in her life and what was worse was how her peers were eating out of this liar's hand.

She took a shaky breath, trying to center herself yet she knew her decision was made. She wasn't going to let Lila Rossi lie about being disabled, even just was offensive, amoral and it certainly wasn't cute, no matter what this girl seemed to think. Maybe she would have been able to let it be if it was simple harmless lies, but taking a community and claiming it as one's own wasn't harmless but freaking crazy!

As Lila seemed to glow from the praise she made eye contact with Ellody, so brief it was barely there.. yet in that meer second Ellody tightened her jaw and narrowed her eyes trying to show that she was no fool, and Lila smiled. The girl **smiled** as her eyes glinted back with a challenge, the slitted olive irises clearly showing she was a threat to be reckoned with.

A.N. Thank you for reading the first chapter of Disabling The Lies! I hope you enjoyed getting to know the first of the trio of main characters Ellody Harris.


	2. Chapter Two: Shades

When the lunch bell finally rang Wayne allowed himself to release the yawn which had been building up since their teacher pulled out the biology text book. He stretched his arms out above his head, accidentally smacking his lab partner and best friend Antoine Lavillant, who oofed at the forearm to the face.

"Whoops?" Wayne said as he brought his arm to his side, yet he was smirking, "Didn't _see_ you there buddy,"

"Ha ha ha," Antoine said dryly before smacking Wayne upside the head.

Wayne chuckled. He pressed the voice over keys on his laptop before folding it up and sliding it into his reached down and grabbed his folded up cane,lifting the zip string from where it raveled around the metal pieces to keep it from unfolding. He grasped onto the handle and let the rest of it drop. Gravity brought the limp part down and naturally the segments connected to form what many called his stick.

Wayne swept it back and forth infront of him until he found the first step. He held it out diagonally and quickly walked down the stairs of each riser until he was at the front of the room. He had the set up to the classroom memorized at this point so that using his cane wasn't particularly necessary. However, it was extremely crucial he had it when out in the hallways as that was like a bustling city street during rush hour.

"Now," Antoine said as the walked out into the hall. Wayne felt goose bumps prick at his arms and he wondered why the Corredors were always so much cooler than the classrooms, "It's time to set my grand plan into motion,"

Wayne sighed, "You aren't _actually_ doing this are you?"

"Of course I am! Rose deserves to be punished for what she did!"

Wayne and Antoine Lavillant had been best friends ever since they were young. They were next door neighbors and practically grew up together. They had the type of friendship depicted in bad tv sit coms, yet those sitcoms always pretended disabled people were just ideas construed by the government for tax money or ignore their existence entirely, so maybe not.

Wayne Was completely, totally, very, really, extremely blind. One would think just saying he was blind would be enough yet often people felt the need to stick an adjective first to Stress what he saw as a rather simple fact. He had lost his sight when he was young due to having cancer of the retinas. His treatment had left him totally blind and having been barely a toddler, Wayne couldn't remember being able to see. He didn't know what red, yellow or blue looked like and he struggled with knowing when his eyes were open or closed due to Never needing to use them.

However just like he couldn't remember seeing Wayne couldn't remember life without Antoine. His friend had always been there from his earliest memories. They would run around in the mud at the park and pretend to be race car drivers, because back then neither understood that Wayne wouldn't ever be able to drive. They would play baseball together and Antoine never cared that the ball made a horrendous beeping sound or that the bases practically screamed so Wayne knew where to run

Even then Antoine had been a master at guiding Wayne when he got turned about or started heading the wrong direction. Antoine never struggled with the concept that Wayne couldn't see the way other little kids did and it provided them a strong cemented friendship. When kids would get annoyed at the sound of Wayne's brail writer in school or mock the synthetic voice of his talking technology Antoine would always stick up for him. It lead to neither of them being the most popular, but neither particularly cared.

Things like popularity just didn't even occur to Wayne and often he struggled with understanding why people cared about that type of stuff. So, In simple terms Wayne McCane couldn't stand the Francois Dupont populous. They were just so... he couldn't even describe it in audible terms as when simply posing the question to himself all Wayne could do was groan like he had just been assigned double the homework. He was only 13, one of the youngest kids in the school, but he often felt like an upper class man rolling their eyes at the younger student's antics.

All of them were so... stupid! Their problems were like that out of some quirky kid's cartoon and the worst part was it was broadcast for all to see because of the supervillain terrorizing their city. With Paris having 2.1 million citizens, one would assume Hawkmoth could find more taxing problems than no one playing your video game or being rejected by one's crush but apparently his powers fed off teen drama. The worse part was for some reason their school was targeted more than anywhere else in Paris! It was as if the superheroes themselves were in attendance and their magical aura was unbeknownst to anyone causing Akuma attraction or something but Wayne knew that couldn't be true. His peers were all to dense and dull to be Ladybug and Chat Noir, and clearly Hawkmoth's abilities couldn't be that powerful even unconsciously if the man resorted to corrupting babies.

Sometimes he would take bets against himself about what the next Akuma might be. Some of his favoritetheories were some kid failing a test for not using a number 2 pencil or somebody raging because their best friend thinks shipping** real people** like Ladybug and Chat Noir is weird.

No, he didn't blame the Akuma victims, how could he when Antoine's sister and his own practical sister had become one of the villains?

Akumas didn't even seem real to Wayne until Princess Fragrance when Rose Lavillant had been akumatized. Before than he had never really understood everything that was going on due to not being able to see it. He could feel the magic buzzing in the air when Ladybug used her miraculous cure and he would feel buildings shake and streets tremble when super villains soared above. However it never sunk in. He never saw the confirming pink glow or witnessed the impossible sights of a cat and bug standing infront of a head made of purple butterflies.

None of it seemed like there was real super powers involved until he smelt that mind numbing perfume and heard Rose's voice speaking in a tone that just wasn't Rose replayed back on the TV. The girl who had helped him learn how to walk and who loved fluffy unicorns had apparently nearly conquered Paris. It was his best friend's sister, but it wasn't and that was terrifying.

She was the last person Wayne would imagine to be a super villain, and whenever Akumas were described it filled Wayne with more disbelief. Yeah, he thought the students in his school were annoying yet he knew that was expected for their age. So Hawkmoth stamping a threat on growing up just made him feel rather sad and angry and Antoine's plan to purposefully provoke Rose may or not result in a return of Princess Fragrance or some new horned horse themed villain.

"Rose needs to pay for what she's done," was the first thing which Antoine had said that morning when Wayne had left his house and walked over to the Lavillant''s and Wayne knew he was shoved something into Wayne's chest and he loosened his grip on his cane as to feel what he was given. He scrunched his nose, feeling stuffing and fabric fur with clear tears in the cloth. Before he had the chance to speak Antoine had continued.

"Yes, that _is_ a viciously mutalated unicorn stuffed animal. I bought one off of Amazon this weekend and it had a date with my scissors."

"Uhhhhh…. okay?"

"You wouldn't understand you're an only child." Antoine stated and the two started to walk away from their street and up towards their school. Rose used to walk with them, yet she liked heading out earlier to have more time with her friends before class.

Wayne scoffed, "No I wouldn't understand because you are being cryptic and not actually telling me anything," his cane got jammed in a crack in the sidewalk and he quickly tapped it out. He knew there was a issue with the cement there, everyday he felt it, yet when he was walking he always forgot.

Antoine began to explain his scheme of revenge against his sister. Apparently she hadn't done any of her chores this weekend, having rather hung out with her band and suck face with her girlfriend. As such Antoine had the responsibilities dumped on his shoulders and when he went to complain to their mother he had gotten in trouble.

"So you spent_ your own money_ to buy a _replica of your sister's most prized possession_ that you destroyed so you could swap it out with the real one and get revenge?" Wayne asked after having heard the whole story.

"Yep!" Antoine had said, "And your job is the distraction!"

Even now as they walked out of their biology class and towards the canteen Wayne had his doubts. Yeah if a success and no one ends with severe emotional trauma it would be hilarious, but to him there were so many ways this could go wrong. At the end of the day he only agreed because Antoine was going to be giving him his fries for the next week and Wayne may or may not live entirely on potato power.

Wayne lifted his cane up and held it parallel to his body as he reached out and grabbed Antoine's arm right above the elbow. He had the route memorized to their usual lunch table down yet he had no idea where Rose was and he needed help getting there.

"Weird she's not at her usual ta- Oh my god _Wayne_ Rose is sitting with the most beautiful girl!" Antoine gasped dramatically.

"Juleka?" Wayne asked with fained confusion as Antoine guided him around tables. "Having the hots for your sister's girlfriend. Not cool."

"Ew no!" Antoine said gagging. He didn't have that reaction from being repulsed by Juleka, quite the oposite. She had practically become another sister to the boys and his reaction was that of what the heck dude. Wayne smirked triumphantly as Antoine continued, "Some brunette girl. She looks Italian or something. I've never seen her before."

"I have," Wayne muttered and he knew Antoine was grinning despite rolling his eyes.

"You aren't funny,"

"You shouldn't be saying that to the person who's helping you with your revenge plan. Don't bite the hand that feeds you or whatever they say,"

"If anything I am the one feeding you… Speaking of," Antoine said, "Hey Rose can Wayne and I sit with you our usual table is full!" He called out before muttering, "Remember you distract her while I plant our little friend."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Hey Antoine! Hey Wayne! Let me introduce you two to Lila!" Rose greeted as they sat down. Wayne distinctly heard something that sounded like _please do_ coming from Antoine and right then and there he knew this plan was going to fail and his friend had bought and killed a unicorn for nothing.

"Lila this is my little brother and his best friend Wayne McCane!" Rose said cheerily and Wayne turned his head towards the way Rose was speaking, hoping he was facing the person they were being introduced to.

"Oh hello!" The voice said and immediately something about it felt off. Wayne didn't like the way her voice sounded all sugary yet sour at the same time. The girl, Lila, giggled, "Oh I feel so honored to be meeting so many people today. Wayne thought maybe they were going to shake hands or something yet Lila immediately turned her attention away and Wayne didn't really care what for.

He went to start talking to Rose, yet a voice interrupted that plan, "Hey Lila! You forgot your napkin! Ha, ha! See that? It's obvious she doesn't have a sprained wrist." And then everyone gasped and went silent.

Wayne felt very confused. From what he could gather someone threw a napkin and this Lila caught it… with a sprained wrist? He moved to ask Antoine what happened but Lila spoke up.

"Uh, ow! Once when I was in India I witnessed someone getting their eye gouged out by a napkin-"

Wayne didn't hear anything else Lila said as his brain had become totally consumed with **WHAT THE LITERAL-**

_She just said…. she witnessed…. someone's eye… being gouged out…. by a napkin?_

His mind puddled at the ridiculousness of the statement. How the hell would someone get their eye gouged out by a_ napkin-_ and why in _India?_ Did they have like _razor bladed handkerchiefs_ or something? Was someone firing napkins from _machine guns?_ Was she joking because if so she had a weird sense of humor.

Wayne had met people who had lost eyes for various reasons and from what he gathered it was very traumatic. He had gone to a veteran's speech once where the speaker had lost both their eyes whiling serving and one kid he knew was The victim of a simple BB gun accident. In both cases the victims received prosthetic eyes which Wayne himself had since his retinoblastoma resulted in his eyes being Surgically removed but that was different. He always had prosthetics so the trauma wasn't there.

"Did they get a prosthetic?"" Wayne asked and he felt the air shift as the attention was brought to him. Frankly he didn't know if the group was still talking about the whole napkin thing but he was curious.

"You can't _just_ ask that," someone hissed and Wayne felt himself become filled with indignation. They obviously didn't know, surprisingly a lot of people had no idea there was a blind person in the school… even when he was sitting right in front of them, but still being told that he, someone with prosthetic eyes, couldn't ask that lead him to feel righteously irritated.

"prosthetic?" Lila asked. Her voice was a little less sugary and a lot more sour before it brightened again, "Oh of course he did but he could never see colors the same. It was really tragic because he was a rising painter and the whole accident ruined everything because he always painted with the wrong colors because the prosthetic showed them wrong. Blue was always orange and green was always black and everything was just a huge mess so he had to give up on painting forever. Anyways, I think I should go after Marinette I don't want her-"

Wayne stopped listening as he felt a crease form between his brow. He tried to comprehend what she just said.

Did she just claim someone's prosthetic eye made them color blind? Did she mean after getting it their sighted eye became color blind, or was she claiming they could see through that eye still but that it was color confused? No… that was impossible prosthetic eyes didn't provide sight, he would know. also from what he knew from his visually impaired friends who were color blind those weren't the colors they had mixed of this made much sense and Wayne had the not so sneaking suspicion something wasn't quite right.

AN

Eeeeee Chapter 2 done and published

How did you like meeting my sweet baby Wayne! In real life I am visually impaired so out of the three disabilities Disabling The Lies includes this is the one I am the most comfortable with and I think it shows lol

He is just a potato loving cringey teen and I mean same.

I love reading your reviews and if you have any suggestions I'd be happy to read them ;P


	3. Chapter Three: Ears

Chapter Three: Ears

She frowned at the sound of the soft static humming through her skull, like a buzzing, pesty fly. Farra bit the inside of her left cheek as she reached up and adjusted her hearing aids, hoping that changing the frequency's channel would make it go away but with no luck.

Desperately she looked towards her French, poetry and literature teacher Mr. Charpentier but he was the type of teacher who paced around the classroom while they lectured and his back was facing away from her. Usually she wouldn't terribly mind this but today wit the interference his words were becoming harder to make out.

Her teeth began to nervously kneed the inside of her mouth, slightly tearing the soft skin lining. It was a rather harmless nervous tick, not even hurting, but she would regret it later when her tongue ran around her mouth and felt the worn down wrinkly texture. Now however the action was hardly comprehensible in her mind as she struggled to latch on to the words of the lecture.

"You have to advocate for yourself," Her mother, auidiologist, and every adult ever had always told her yet Farra found it difficult. How do they expect her to inturupt class in front of all those people? It did not only take away from other people's learning time but also gave her very much unwanted attention.

Frankly Farra wasn't sure if most people in the school knew she was hearing impaired and she wanted to keep it that way. She didn't think it was something that was very noticeable about her, and her hair was so big and bushy no one could really see her ears. She obviously had class accomidations yet those to weren't extreme and nothing anyone would really care to question or notice. The thought was somewhat comforting, that she could live within the school being legally deaf and no one being any the wiser.

She Often humored herself by comparing her situation to ladybug. After all the superhero probaly went to school just like her and had magic ear accessories as well though hearing aids were less magic and more technology and less accessories and more accomidations. None the less the thought of Ladybug being a teenage girl in school just like her was something Farra often clung to on the days she felt like she couldn't relate to any of her classmates.

Farra snapped up as she heard the sounds of laughter throughout the room. People were saying things but she didn't know what. Fearfully she looked about wondering if she was the butt of a joke. Fortunately the class seemed to be laughing at something Mr. Charpentier said and not even an eye was on her.

she let out a sigh of relief and finding no other option she turned towards her deskmate and best friend Leonie. "Could you give me your notes after class? My aids are picking up feedback again and I don't know what anyone's really saying."

Leonie's head turned quickly to face her, the bred waves twirling with her movements so that a lock of hair fell infront of her face like a line of symmetry. She didn't hesitate to swipe it away and Farra was thankful for that because it would have driven her mad to look at.

Leonie was the older sister of Ondine a talented young swimmer in the grade below them who had made news after being akumatized into a villain named was the only time Farra had ever seen Leonie remotely scared as usually her best friend was rather confident. Despite this, Leonie had a heart of pure gold and a smile like cookies fresh out of the Dupain-Cheng patisserie's oven in it's warmth. She was also beautiful with curly red hair, big teal blue eyes and tanned freckled skin. Often Farra felt slightly jelous at her friend's beauty compared to her own blandness.

"What was that?" Leonie asked quickly glancing back at their teacher before turning her full attention to Farra.

Farra too looked about, slightly worried people were listening in. "My aids are bugging out," she said hoping Leonie would understand without her needing to elaborate.

"Oh of course!" Leonie replied before peering in the general direction of Farra's ears. "Is it bad?" She asked and the concern made Farra feel rather cared for.

"Not to bad, just some masking static but he's far away and I can't exactly tell what he's saying." She looked back at their teacher as he excitedly spoke. His voice was their but his words wer foggy under the tone of the static and from the distance he was at.

Leonie went to respond but her attention was snapped away. Farra realized it was the bell going off for lunch and the room became a lot more chaotic and busy as her classmates started talking, gathering their stuff together and leaving the room. They were all being so loud and it was overwhelming. For a brief moment she allowed herself to be swept away by the sound, Like she was at the beach and a large wave had swept her under. The noise rushed over her and she held her breath as it suspended her for a moment in space. It was the millisecond of time where the wave knocked her off her feet and all around her was salt water holding her down before she could gain her bearings and surface once again. All the while the static still persisting through it. She closed her eyes and took a deep centering breath. She tried to focus on the things around her like the smell of her perfume or the feeling of her toes in her sneakers.

"Are you okay?" She heard Leonie ask from her right and Farra allowed herself to flutter her eyelids back open.

"Yeah," she sighed and attempted a reassuring smile before she started to get her stuff together as well. The two of them were usually the last ones to leave the classroom and Farra liked the rhythmic technique they had established. Sometimes she felt bad for Leonie, like she was holding her friend back from her full potential. After all Leonie was just so amazing where as she was just an insecure kid with a hearing impairment. However Leonie truthfully never seemed perturbed. The two of them just were completely Compatible. Leonie had the nerve and impulse which Farra lacked while she brought good old common sense and wit. She liked to think that she was the Ravenclaw and that Leonie was the Gryffindor of their friendship.

"Maybe you should tell Mr. Charpentier," Leonie suggested as they headed out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"I dunno," Farra said, wincing as a particularly crackly second of static ran it's course before the frequency quieted to a more tolerable level. "I think I Probaly just have to talk to my audiologist about maybe getting new ones. There is this new model that was just released that some of my friends online recommend,"

"Yeah but new ones then won't help with the feedback now," Leonie replied and Farra sighed at the use of common sense against her.

"It's fine. I don't want to bother him."

"Bother him? Come on Farra you're like his best student. Why would he care if you mention it?"

She frowned once more at Leonie's logic. "Hey!" She said quickly changing the topic, "How did supervising your sister's date go? You never told me."

Leonie let out a large groan as she catapulted into a rant about Ondine's boyfriend Kim and Andre's ice cream. "He's such a loud kid I can't stand him," and "I don't get it! Gosh everyone thinks he's magical or something no! He just looks at someone's hair and eyes! He gave me ice cream totally compatible to the old man in line behind me likeeww!"

Farra felt great relief at having gotten Leonie off the topic of her hearing aids. It wasn't that she didn't feel comfortable talking to her about them, but more of the fact she didn't particularly think her friend understood Even though she tried.

It was odd when she compared her hearing to those around her and remembered that they all heard the same. Without her hearing aids Farra was practically deaf. It was a congenital disorder which ran in her family and she shared it with one of her cousins and an uncle. She felt lucky to be able to benefit from hearing aids as she had met several people who could not use the devices and were totally deaf.

Farra didn't really need to know sign language but because of having some friends who did she knew the general concepts of it. Despite Leonie being Farra's only friend in school she had many online and a lot of them were hearing impaired just like her. It was nice having a little group of friends she could always turn to online when she felt lonely in her day to day life. These people could understand her struggles, and that was amazing. She just wished she had that kind of support in the real world rather than only through the internet.

Her online circle was rather vast, with kids from all over France and even some from other countries. They wouldn't just talk about hearing however but anything and everything like Clara Knightingale and Marvel comics. Sometimes Farra tried to talk to Leonie about something one of her deaf friends had said or a meme they sent her but Leonie always seemed to think their entire friendship was based on hearing imparement. Yeah, that was an element to it but at the end of the day their friendship was just that', a friendship.

Farra and Leonie walked right past the doors to the canteen none the wiser of the Eagle savior or color blinding prosthetic they would head to Leonie's house for lunch rather than sit with all the kids in their school. Neither of them were particularly involved with social circles or gossip and as such neither of them had even heard the name Lila Rossi Before.

They ate a quick and simple lunch that Leonie's mom prepared before heading back out to return to school. Despite fiddling with her hearing aids the static didn't quiet down and she shot a quick text to her mom before they headed out. as they walked the two of them chatted, talking about whatever they felt like.

"Hey can we take the long way by the Eiffel tower," Leonie asked in the middle of their conversation on the ridiculousness of The Dark Owl,"I want to get some shots for my photography course. The theme's people on a whole and what is better than pics of Parisians in their natural habitat?""

"I thought that our natural habitat was on a gondola on a romantic boat ride through the Seine. That is after all how every American movie usingParis depicts us." She fluttered her eyelashes jokingly as the two of them changed their route.

"You know, I really don't get that. I mean the Seine is disgusting. Nothing romantic about it. It's just gross."

"Excuse me the Seine is beautiful. If you are lucky maybe the next date you'll chaperone will be on a boat tour,"

"I would literally fling myself into the water no lie. I don't even get it! I'm only a year older than her! Why must I watch over her dates?"Leonie said like it was the worst punishment the world could have dealt her and Farra laughed in spite of her friend's suffering.

As the two got closer to the Eiffel Tower they noticed something rather _odd_ occurring. Someone was prancing about on one of the tower's ledges. They slowed their walk cautiously, taking the sight in as they did so.

"I think something illegal is happening…" Leonie said matter of factly as the two of them stopped completely, just staring at the sight.

Farra squinted, "Hey, is that _Adrien Agreste?"_ She asked. He had the same blond hair despite being partially covered by a cap and he seemed to have the same general physique.

Leonie took a few steps forward to get a better look and Farra trailed behind her, "Oh my god it is!" Quickly Leonie scrambled and grabbed her phone pulling open the camera and clicking record.

"Leo…" Farra said nervously, "What are you doing."

Leonie didn't answer as before their eyes they watched as Adrien Agreste lost his balance and fell. Farra gasped and covered her eyes in fear until she heard Leonie's relieved sigh. Worriedly she peeked out from between her fingers to see Adrien Agreste safe in Ladybug's arms, where he tried to force a kiss on her-_ and now their fighting._ She supposed Ladybug really must have not liked the idea of Adrien kissing her if she was that willing to beat up on a civilian.

Ladybug had him pinned down to the groundShe moved fast and ripped the hat Adrien was wearing, and he took that opprutunity to escape. Farra's eyes went wide as she watched Adrien charge at a young man, kissing them sloppily on the face. The man fell slumped on the floor and Adrien Agreste melted away and the man's awake copy stood in his place.

"It must be an Akuma!" Farra whispered and suddenly every nerve in her body felt on edge.

"Oh my gosh! Do you think the Ladyblogger will pay me for this footage?" Leonie asked and she tried to get closer but Farra quickly grabbed her friend's arm. before she could follow The former Adrien towards the Trocadero .

"No most certainly not." Farra said, "And that will be the only footage you'll be getting. You aren't going _Alya Césaire Ladyblogger_ on me and stalking akumas! Come on we should be getting back to school Leonie we have chemistry next and Mullins won't tolerate us being late. Please! I don't like this."

Leonie sighed, "You're right." SHe squinted out at the Trocadero one last time where it seemed Chat Noir had arrived. She slid her phone in her pocket. "Oh Farra are you alright? I didn't mean to upset you."

Farra smiled warily, "It's fine…. I just don't want us to be in the cross fires of a battle. Let's go back to school."

When arriving back to Francois Dupont class progressed as usual and Farra assumed that most people didn't even know there was an Akuma attack. After all they had no idea there was one at first when witnessing it from eye accounts. Yet as she walked down the stairs to head home she thought the whole scene over.

an Akuma with the ability to become anybody... the idea of it was terrifying. She wondered how poorly Adrien Agreste's reputation would have been ruined if Ladybug and Chat Noir hadn't saved the day. The Akuma was able to completely shape the world into the one they desire, controlling people like puppets and writing whatever they wanted into reality. They could say anything was true, and make it true.

She wondered what would have happened if the skin stealing villain had kissed _her._ Would _they_ have heard static too orhear things the same way they did in their unakumatized, civilian form?

"Bye Farra!" Leonie called and Farra waved goodbye to her friend only half comprehending the motion as her thoughts ran their course.

The villain clearly could take someone's physical appearance: face, clothes, accessories and all. So that probaly would mean that they would have her hearing aids if they became her but that didn't guarantee that they _needed_ them.

Farra sighed, interrupting her own train of thought, and changed her right hearing aid's channel again. The frequency quieted slightly and she sighed in momentary relief until it picked up once more and she continued her contemplation.

She had checked local news outlets and apparently the villain, people were calling _Chamaeleon_ which Farra found rather fitting, had used their powers to become Chat Noir. Then when in the hero's form they had used his cataclysm which meant superhero **abilities** translated which lead Farra to assume so did the regular Joe's **disabilities.**

Farra paused as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs and she came to a conclusion. If Chamaeleon **had** become her, Farra decided they **would** have inherited her hearing impairment with the rest of her features.

"It's so amazing that Ladybug cured your hearing impairment!"

Farra's breath caught in her throat. The chance of her listening to her surroundings was rare, not only from her disability but also from the fact of her being in her own mind a lot. However the speaker's words had coralated with the topic running through her head at that very moment, and as such grabbed her attention. She looked about and saw that right next to her there was a group of girls chatting, all of which seemed to be hanging onto the words of one in particular.

"I know!" cooed the girl who was at the center of everyone's focus. She had long brown hair , tanned skin,and the most encaptivating olive green eyes. Just looking at her made Farra's heart rate pick up and she averted her gaze not to be seen. The stupid static was making listening to their conversation very difficult and she hoped they didn't walk away because if so she knew there was no way she could continue Ease dropping. Luckily they stayed put and she could hear as the olive eyed girl continued, "ITs the weirdest sensation, to _hear_ one way for _so long_ and then _suddenly _your ears are met with shocking_ clarity._ The ringing is just- **gone!** After so many months! I should probaly call Jagged Stone. He felt so bad about my tinnitus and eardrum damage. He will be so happy to know I am _cured!" _

Farra knew **exactly** what it was like to hear one Way for so long and then be met with **shocking clarity.** It was exactly how she felt when she got her first set of hearing aids And it was remarkable and terrifying and amazing and world shattering all at once. Her breath suddenly felt shaky in her lungs and her fingers flexed unconsciously.

"I mean I have been disabled for _so long!_ It is such a _miracle,"_ suddenly the girl started to get choked up and those around her flocked like comforting seagulls. "I can't believe I no longer am hearing impaired! I am just-"

"Oh Lila!"

"Shh honey, you're okay,"

"You are so strong Sweetie. Let it out,"

Farra felt like her whole body was shaking. She swallowed and blinked her eyes hard- because there was no way eardrum damage was just magically and suddenly cured. She didn't want to hear these girls anymore. She wanted the static to stop. She needed quiet. So with quavering fingers she switched her hearing aids off and everything became so much softer and so much more bearable.

For the first time that day, Farra felt like she could actually breathe.

AN

There we have it! All three of our kiddos are introduced and now the real story can begin.

I love to read your feedback wink wonk

Till next time xx


End file.
